Star Weapons
The Star Weapons are the main weaponry of the Star Force Rangers. Comprised of three components (handle, upper, & lower blade), each of the Star Weapons are able to assume nine different forms throughout its different combinations. While each Star Force Ranger has their preferred form, they can use any of the combinations as the situation demands. Star Sword The Star Sword is Star Force Red's main weapon, formed by attaching all three components together. In his first battle, Star Force Gold attempted to use the Star Sword but found that its weight didn't suit his fighting style. Its finisher is the Regulus Impact, which can be performed as either a powerful slash attack or a massive energy blade flung at the opponent. When first used, the attack was augmented by a barrage of flaming meteors summoned from the Regulus system by Casper's initial morphing sequence. With the Pegasus Orb equipped, the finisher is called All-Star Pegasus Impact, where Star Force Red performs a powerful slash attack accompanied by four other Star Force Rangers using their Nova Blast Morphers. Star Spear The Star Spear is Star Force Orange's main weapon, formed by attaching the upper blade directly to the handle & extending the narrow blade from the bottom of the handle. Its finisher is the Antares Impact, a powerful slash attack. Star Claw The Star Claw is Star Force Blue's main weapon, formed by folding the lower blade portion & attaching it to the barrel portion of the handle. Its finisher is the Lupulus Impact, a powerful slash attack. Star Bow The Star Bow is Star Force Gold's main weapon, formed by attaching the lower blade portion to the barrel portion of the handle. Its finisher is the Libra Impact, a barrage of energy arrows. Star Axe The Star Axe is Star Force Black's main weapon, formed by attaching the lower blade portion to the handle. It's finisher is the Aldebaran Impact, where Star Force Black flings a whirling energy blade from the Star Axe. Star Sickle The Star Sickle is Star Force Silver's main weapon, formed by rotating the upper part of the upper blade, attaching it to the handle while extending the blade at the bottom. Its finisher is the Ophiuchus Impact; a powerful slash attack. Star Rapier The Star Rapier is Star Force Green's main weapon, formed by extending the blade portion from the bottom of the handle. Its finisher is the Hamillion Impact, where the blade transforms into a whip which Star Force Green can use to either bind or sting her enemies with. Star Laser The Star Laser is Star Force Pink's main weapon, formed using only the handle portion, which she can wield alongside the Nova Blast Morpher for a double shoot attack. It's finisher is the Altair Impact, a supercharged energy blast. Star Saber The Star Saber is Star Force Yellow's main weapon, formed by attaching the upper blade portion directly to the handle. Its finisher is the Dorado Impact; a quintet of energy blades that Star Force Yellow hurls at the enemy. See Also *Kyu The Weapon - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuranger Category:Star Force Category:Power Rangers Star Force Category:Arsenal Category:Weapons